Avant l'Aube
by feufollet
Summary: Drago et un inconnu, dans les temps troubles de l'après-guerre. Comment fait-on pour se réveiller correctement d'un long cauchemar ? -OS


**AVANT L'AUBE  
**

**(Une dernière, toute dernière fois.)**

_L'histoire se passe juste après la guerre, comme vous vous en rendrez compte assez vite. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de cette fic. Je suis tellement partagée que j'ai mis un temps fou à la publier (genre des mois et des mois). Mais bon, allez, je me lance. J'espère que vous m'éclairerez à ce sujet !  
_

_En espérant que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire._

Drago et un inconnu, dans les temps troubles de l'après-guerre. Comment on fait pour se réveiller correctement d'un long cauchemar ?

.

x-x-x

.

Il s'appelle Drago Malefoy. Il a des yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds trop pâles, tout comme son teint. Son charisme et sa beauté attirent le regard. Il a une vie parfaite.

Il _avait _une vie parfaite.

Avant, c'était l'âge d'or, la jeunesse éternelle, l'abondance. Puis il y eut l'âge d'argent, la démesure, le plaisir enfantin. L'âge de bronze qui n'était que le début des fissures. L'âge des héros qu'il avait refusé de vivre. Pour connaître bientôt l'âge de fer et plus tard, sans doute, la mort.

Il ne croyait pas en la mort, avant.

La mort c'est pour les autres, ceux qui débattent avec leurs incertitudes. Narcissa n'a pas embrassé les autres, le soir, en murmurant que tout va bien. Dormir n'est pas mourir, assurait-elle à son fils. Tu ne mourras jamais, Drago. C'était sans doute vrai, puisque Narcissa le disait avec tant d'aplomb.

Or, la mort existe bel et bien. Elle résonne, insidieuse, dans l'éclat de rire de sa mère. Elle est tapie sous les sourcils froncés de son père. Elle était dans les yeux de Dumbledore, un vert éclatant, aveuglant. Comment avait-il pu la manquer ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas la voir ?

A l'intérieur du bar, les clients rient, hurlent des paroles incompréhensibles. Ils sont heureux et tout à coup, ont cessé de croire en la mort. La disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres les a rendu invincibles. Pour Drago, c'est tout le contraire. La chute du piédestal et le bonheur de se retrouver dans un gouffre immense, six pieds sous terre.

Il fait nuit depuis plusieurs heures et Drago demande une bière. Sa voix n'est pas aussi qu'assuré qu'à l'ordinaire et le tremblement de la défaite résonne à l'intérieur, presque imperceptible. Personne n'y fait attention, personne ne le reconnaît - et c'est tant mieux. Il boit par petites gorgée, tout doucement pour faire durer le plaisir. Il a l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à faire, qu'il sait pourquoi il est dans ce bar bruyant alors qu'il déteste l'alcool. A l'époque de Poudlard, Blaise avait essayé de l'initier aux plaisirs de l'ivresse mais Drago n'avait jamais pu s'y faire. Il préférait garder le contrôle, coûte que coûte.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça change, à présent ? Alcool ou non - peu importe - il n'a plus la maîtrise.

Alors il continue de boire. Un verre, et encore un autre. On meure tous un jour, pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi s'en faire ?

- Tu devrais peut-être t'arrêter là, mon petit.

Drago fixe le barman. Il comprend à peine.

- Un autre._ S'il vous plait_.

Aucune allusion à son arbre généalogique mais le serveur le ressert quand même. Alors comme ça, la politesse est parfois efficace ? Surprenant.

- Tu as une sacrée descente.

Drago se retourne pour voir un garçon aux cheveux châtains à côté de lui. Un éclat de sourire brille dans ses yeux noisettes, une impression de déjà-vu sans qu'il puisse mettre la main dessus. Il ne le reconnaît pas mais perçoit avec satisfaction l'expression admirative de l'autre. Peut-être buvait-il avec un certain panache. La chance du débutant, sans doute.

Un verre de rhum à peine entamé est posé sur la table. Le garçon s'assied en face et lentement, Drago pousse l'alcool vers lui sans dire un mot.

- Tu veux que je le boive ?

Drago se contente de hocher la tête. Il regarde l'autre qui commence à rire, puis tripote le verre avec une certaine nervosité.

- Cul-sec, dit-il laconiquement.

Il s'exécute. Le liquide transparent se vide et coule dans sa gorge, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

- J'ignorais que j'en étais capable, dit le garçon, un peu surpris.

- Félicitation.

Ils ne parviennent ni l'un ni l'autre à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ils hésitent, commandent un autre verre et boivent ensemble, disent adieu à leur dernier reste de contrôle. Ils n'ont pas besoin de parler. Tout est dans le geste. Le rhum est d'une transparence absolue.

- Je te dois un verre, dit le garçon.

- Tu ne me dois rien du tout.

L'autre n'insiste pas.

- On sort ? propose-t-il.

Drago ne voit aucune raison de refuser la proposition. Tout s'embrouille dans sa tête, ses gestes sont contrôlés par des pensées primaires telles que _oui pourquoi pas, suivons-le._ Pas les mêmes débats intérieurs qu'à l'ordinaire, ni ruse ni plan de secours. _Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de sortir._

Dehors, un vent frais vient brouiller la nuit d'été. Les rues sont fréquentées mais ils passent à travers sans s'y arrêter. Le garçon continue de marcher et Drago le suit en silence. Il titube un peu sur le trottoir, l'autre non. Les minutes s'écoulent avec lenteur, rythmées par le bruit de leurs pas sur le bitume, bientôt les seuls qui résonnent dans la nuit. Il n'y a qu'eux dans la ruelle étroite quand le garçon stoppe enfin sa course.

L'ivresse perturbe la perception des mouvements mais Drago aperçoit nettement l'adolescent s'avancer vers lui à une vitesse folle. Il n'a pas le temps de s'écarter, à peine de réagir. Il sent déjà le poing heurter sa joue, la douleur sourde qui s'ensuit. Le choc est tel qu'il tombe sur le ciment et s'y écorche les mains.

- Je suis désolé, murmure l'autre. Je devais le faire.

- Je sais.

Une lueur coupable brille dans les yeux de l'inconnu mais Drago ne voit pas très bien comment il pourrait lui en vouloir. Il se contente de hocher la tête en silence et regarde l'autre s'asseoir à côté de lui. Après le coup, le sol tremble encore plus, la terre tourne à une vitesse affolante. Drago retient avec peine un haut-le-cœur.

- Parfois quand je bois, murmure le garçon sans s'en préoccuper, j'ai l'impression d'y être encore. Je sens les effluves diluées de la peur, de l'obscurité et de l'adrénaline puissante qui va avec. J'ai longtemps rêvé que la guerre se termine et maintenant qu'on y est...

Sa voix se perd dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Il ferme les yeux.

- Plus de guerre, plus d'espoir de victoire, continue-t-il. On est condamné à errer et à boire.

- Et à mourir, murmure Drago.

- Lentement et au chaud dans notre lit.

L'idée semble presque le révulser et Drago se sent esquisser un léger sourire.

- Peut-être que je pourrais être le nouveau mage noir, propose-t-il. Tu pourras alors redevenir un héros.

- Tu ne tiendrais pas deux secondes.

Drago ne réplique pas. Il sait que l'autre a raison et puis, terroriser le monde est la dernière de ses envies. Le pouvoir, le contrôle, la fascination - tout ça avait été son carburant, ce qui lui faisait se sentir vivant. Mais au fond, il sait qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, que c'est trop tard pour ça. Rien n'est immortel même si c'est facile de s'en persuader. Il avait réussi pendant un temps et puis il y avait eu les choix. Crabbe était mort, il avait regardé faire les choses sans oser agir. Rien n'avait plus été pareil.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? demande Drago.

- Et toi ?

Aucun des deux ne prend la peine de répondre. Ils connaissent déjà la réponse. S'ils sont là, c'est qu'ils n'ont nulle part où aller. Ils sont sortis du jeu, on n'a plus besoin d'eux alors errent avec l'espoir qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose... ou qu'on leur rende ce qu'ils ont perdu en route. En vain.

Drago détaille du regard le visage lisse du garçon, ses yeux noisettes ordinaires, sa taille moyenne. Il se souvient d'un regard vert éclatant comme la mort, où se mêlaient le défi et la résignation. Il n'en est rien dans les yeux de l'inconnu. Il s'y dégage une certaine tristesse, quelques regrets, une maturité étonnante avec un dernier reste d'enfance.

- C'est une manière comme une autre de s'échapper, répond l'autre à l'interrogation muette de Drago. On est toujours invisible quand on est quelqu'un d'autre, on n'est ni haï, ni admiré, ni rien d'autre. On est seulement ce qu'on est à l'intérieur.

- C'est d'une sagesse folle, ironise Drago, plongeant dans l'ivresse pour y déterrer le peu de mordant qui lui reste.

Un rire retentit dans la ruelle sombre.

- On m'a tellement peu dit ça, dans ma vie...

- Tu m'étonnes.

Drago est trop ivre pour réanimer toute cette haine qui vivait encore en lui quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait cessé d'émettre quand, sa baguette à la main, il avait regardé la mort en face. Celle de l'autre. Il avait cru que la colère lui viendrait en aide mais il n'en était rien. Il avait vu chuter le vieil homme, celui qu'on croyait tous éternel. On lui avait dit de courir et il avait fui, encore et encore. Mais la dernière supplication de Dumbledore ne l'avait jamais quitté.

_Tu n'es pas un tueur, Drago._

Il n'en avait pas fallu davantage pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'incapable qu'il était. Pas un meurtrier. Pas quelqu'un de courageux. Ni bon ni mauvais... mais quoi alors ?

L'illusion déchirée, il l'éprouve encore comme une cruelle blessure.

- Peut-être que ça me plairait aussi, déclare-t-il finalement, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Je pourrais juste... recommencer.

- Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis, avec ta famille. Une chance que vous n'ayez pas été condamnés, n'est-ce pas ?

- L'amnistie n'efface pas toutes les fissures ainsi que les saletés qui s'y sont incrustés. Le temps ne fera que les agrandir encore.

Le garçon se mord la lèvre.

- Je n'y crois pas d'être en train d'envisager de te consoler...

- Tu m'as foutu ton poing dans la figure, tu me dois bien ça.

L'autre fixe ses mains, comme s'il hésitait à recommencer. Il esquisse un vague sourire.

- Ca t'a procuré du plaisir ? insiste Drago.

- Un peu. Pas vraiment. Tu veux essayer ?

Le visage tuméfié de Drago se fend d'un léger sourire. La proposition est tentante mais dans son état, difficile de viser juste. Et s'il devait être tout à fait honnête, il n'en avait pas réellement envie.

- D'autres l'ont fait à ma place, dit-il. Suffisamment.

- Oui, je suppose.

Un silence, le temps de savourer l'absurdité de la situation. Un dernier moment sans aucun sens avant le grand saut dans le vide, avant l'échéance d'une nouvelle vie, dont aucun des deux n'est vraiment certain de vouloir. C'est l'aube, un instant doucement sombre avant l'arrivée du soleil, où les vies découvrent de nouvelles couleurs, où l'on se réveille enfin d'un long sommeil, parfois d'un cauchemar. Il y a encore un reste de songe, un arrière-goût avant l'oubli et puis on ouvre les yeux. Tout s'évapore. Les moments épiques, insensés, tout s'en va et retour à la triste réalité.

- Ce sera sans doute bien, dit le garçon. Un nouveau départ et tout à reconstruire.

- Tu risques de t'ennuyer, non ?

- Je serai Auror, je traquerai les méchants sans avoir un instant à moi. J'épouserai l'amour de ma vie, ce genre de choses.

- Beau projet. Ta vie promet d'être palpitante.

- Je sais.

Drago ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau, une ironie amusée au bout des lèvres. C'est bien beau, tout ça, magnifique d'ambition et de volonté. Mais il y a un problème, et ils le savent tous les deux. Une question que Drago ne peut s'empêcher de poser.

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

L'autre ne répond pas immédiatement. Il fait tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Elle finit par tomber sur les pavés et le faire sortir de sa transe. Il la ramasse, se lève avec difficulté et lance à Drago un regard hésitant.

- C'est une bonne question, dit-il.

- Tu t'en vas ?

Le garçon pointe l'index vers le ciel parsemé de trainées roses.

- Il faut bien, après tout. Il commence à faire jour alors peut-être qu'il est temps de se réveiller.

Il y a comme une légère tristesse dans ses yeux noisettes. Drago hoche la tête et l'autre lui tourne le dos. Il s'éloigne avec lenteur, presque à regret. Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière les murs, Drago ne peut s'empêcher de le rappeler une dernière fois.

- Attend...

Le garçon fait demi-tour sur lui-même et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Drago sent ses paroles qui se coincent dans sa gorge et il reste muet. Alors c'est l'autre qui parle en premier.

- Tu sais, tu es une sorte de survivant. Tout le monde n'a pas eu le droit à ta chance alors ne la gaspille pas, d'accord ? Je suppose que même les têtes à claques ont le droit à un nouveau départ.

Ils s'observent sans rien dire et Drago le regarde faire un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième.

- Je dois être en train de train de rêver, murmure-t-il.

- Je ne peux pas t'assurer que non, dit le garçon aux yeux noisettes d'un air amusé. Mais tu sais, je ne crois pas que ça ait une grande importance.

Un dernier sourire et il disparaît derrière un mur. Épuisé et incapable de se relever, Drago reste seul dans la ruelle et la tête contre le sol, il ferme enfin les yeux.

A son réveil, le soleil a presque atteint son zénith. C'est bel et bien le jour - un nouveau jour qui commence. Aucune trace de l'inconnu aux yeux noisettes, la soirée de la veille est floue dans son esprit, comme un rêve qui s'efface doucement au réveil. La ruelle est de nouveau fréquentée, les passants regardent le jeune blond allongé par terre avec méfiance, puis détournent les yeux. Leur dégoût est perceptible, mais quelle importance ?

Drago se lève, encore un peu vacillant sur ses appuis. Il a un poids sur l'estomac, il est plein de crasse et à peine coiffé mais il faut bien vivre avec. Lentement, il part dans la direction suivie par l'inconnu. Il esquisse un sourire. Après tout, il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Il n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler _quelqu'un de bien_, mais le fait est qu'il a de la chance.

C'est déjà un début.


End file.
